


Damit Babae

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: I KNOW THIS ISN'T ENGLISH, THERE IS JUST NO OPTION FOR TAGALOG/FILIPINO IN THE LANGUAGES SECTION.Hindi ko iniisip kung ano ang nangyari sa akin ay karaniwan.





	Damit Babae

Hindi ko rin sigurado kung normal... Ano ang nangyari sa akin na ang.

Bilang, sa kabila ng pagiging ano gusto isipin ang babae (mas malaki kaysa sa akin) na gumala sa paligid (sa labas ng pahinang ito!) sa silid na ito kung minsan, ako ay hindi lamang isang sketch sa isang pirasong papel.

Ang iba pang guhit sa pahina ko, buong pagmamalaki na nakadispley sa ating Madeline silid-gawaan sa pedestal para sa mga kasalukuyang proyekto, sila hindi kailanman magsalita o Magtsismis o gumawa ng anumang bagay maliban sa paglagi nakatigil sa pahina kung saan ito ay tila ko lamang ay may kalayaan upang ilipat sa paligid.

At kaya, walang sinuman sa paligid, aking gabi at araw ay puno ng pagkainip, maliban sa kapag doon Madeline.

Hindi ko alam kung maaari niya makita sa akin paglipat sa paligid at sinusubukang i-catch ng kanyang pansin, o marinig akong tumatawag sa kanya. Kung minsan siya mukhang up ang gulat sa kanyang gawaing pananahi up ng mas maraming damit at mukhang balisa sa paligid, at sana ay narinig niya ang aking tinig kundi pagkatapos siya lang mukhang magulong pabalik pababa sa kanyang mga papeles niya ay sketching ng mas maraming disenyo tulad ng ano ang naniniwala ako na dapat akong maging , o sa likod sa kanyang mga gawain sa pananahi at nagpapatuloy sa oras sa isang oras. Matagal para sa mga araw na kahabaan sa kabuuan ng silid, at kanyang minsan ay umuugong ulo lamang matagal umalis ng silid, kung minsan ay bumabalik sa pagkain, o sa sandalan ng likod at maglaro sa isang itim na slim kahon kung minsan siya ay nagtaas sa kanyang mga tainga at nagsalita nang malakas halos bilang kung siya ay talagang makipag-usap sa isang tao na nagngangalang "Alex."

Kung minsan talagang kinamumuhian ang mga taong ito si Alex para sa pagiging magagawang makipag-usap sa kanya, kung talagang may nag-uusap sa isa 't isa. O, hindi bababa sa kakayahang humawak ng pansin ni Madeline kapag gusto ko lang ay para na ring pansin.  
Sana kinausap niya ako.

Sa ngayon, lahat kaya kong gawin ay manood sa kanya, at iniisip tungkol sa kanya at sa kanyang buhay, at, higit sa lahat, iniisip kung ang makikita niya pa ay na ako ang nabubuhay at nakulong sa pahinang ito.

Ano ang mangyayari sa araw na siya ay dumarating at gumagana sa mga disenyo na iginuhit papunta sa mga taong nakapaligid sa akin, ano naman ang disenyo ng isang sport ko ng isang puti at rosas na may temang taglamig na kasuotan?

Mapapansin niya ako buhay pagkatapos?

At ano ang mangyayari kung hindi siya?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ________________________________________  
> Sana makita mo lahat sa mga larawan ng mga welga ng klima na nangyayari sa buong mundo! Naging ako Striking tuwing Biyernes Ngayon para sa mga buwan. Kailangan natin ng mas maraming tao hangga 't maaari upang gawin ito. Kung naging masaya ang trabaho ko dito, mangyaring isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng isang oras, o higit pa, ng iyong panahon at manindigan para sa ating hinaharap. Ito klima Emergency ay nangangahulugan na ako ay mas malamang na mamatay ng pagbabago ng klima kaysa sa akin na namamatay sa katandaan, hindi sa banggitin na rin lahat ng tao sa mundo ay nanganganib. Kailangan natin ang action. Kaya, lamang, gawin lahat ng makakaya mo.  
> -Hilaga  
> #Fridays para sa hinaharap na #Strike para sa mga welga ng klima #Climate #fff


End file.
